The Zoo
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: When Saya hears that beautiful, melancholy voice, she goes off and finds the tower and a new friend. But is this new friend really a friend or an enemy? This story takes place during the time of the Zoo. It's only going to be 2 chapters long, but I may be persuaded to write more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Blood Plus or any of the characters. I don't make money fro writing fanfiction. **

Saya gathered more red roses as the man she thought of as a father, Joel Goldschmidt, wrote in his diary. He was getting older and she- she wasn't. Her brow furrowed slightly at the thought. Why was everyone getting older but her? Each member of the staff was showing signs of their age.

Marie, the maid that helped her dress, once had beautiful honey colored hair that cascaded down her back when she was younger. As she grew older, her hair was pulled up into a twist more often and it had become streaked with silver and white. Crows feet formed in the corners of her eyes and laugh lines etched the corners of her mouth. She was beginning to hunch over. Her hands showed her age even more, revealing the dark spots. She would soon retire and Saya would have a new maid.

All the staff had come, worked, and left, yet she remained the same. It concerned her that her closest friend and companion, Hagi, had grown up before her very eyes. He was now quite tall and carried himself as a proper gentleman should- a far cry from the unruly, disobedient, insolent boy that was brought to the Zoo nearly 10 years ago. He would soon be 22 and possibly looking for a wife and planning a family. Saya smiled as she took in the smell of the roses and thought of what Hagi's children would look like. He may even bring them to meet her one day.

"Silly!" she scolded herself. He hadn't courted even one girl yet and Saya already pictured him with children. She briefly wondered why that was. He never courted even one girl, yet he was well old enough to do so.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by that beautiful melancholy voice that drifted on the wind. She looked up from her flowers and went completely still.

Joel looked up from his notes and regarded Saya, she was quite still and concentrating on something that seemed far off. "What is it?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Saya broke out of the trance to notice Joel. Every year he seemed to get more grey hair and more wrinkles on his skin. He too, was aging as well. Saya responded as the song began again, "I hear a song. It seems to be close by somewhere," she responded airily.

He looked around and tried to pinpoint even a hint of sound, but all he heard was the song of birds and the rustle of the leaves as a breeze danced through the boughs of the ancient trees of the Zoo. "That's funny," he commented, "because I do not hear anything." He noticed she had placed her red roses on the small lounge chair nearby and began to head off toward the tower. "Where are you going, Saya?" he asked.

"I want to find that voice, Joel," she answered. "She sounds so… so lonely."

Joel knew that the test subject was locked in the tower securely and there was no way she'd escape, but he gave an ominous shiver as he thought what could happen if the subject was ever released. He warned her, "Saya, I do not like you wondering off alone like this. You should wait until Hagi returns."

"Hagi will be back any minute," she reassured. She grabbed her skirts and took off in the direction of the tower shouting back, "Just point him in the direction I am going."

Joel shook his head as she went off to explore. She was right, Hagi was usually quick with errands and would return soon. The young man was usually the first one seated for a meal so he never strayed from the Zoo too long.

Joel also happened to notice that Hagi also seemed to refrain from being away from Saya for very long. It was not long after he arrived at the Zoo that he seemed to have a certain gleam in his eye when he was around the woman he was a servant to. The aging man smiled happily, knowing Saya would have someone to look after her once he was gone. He hoped Saya would reciprocate those feelings for the young man, with time.

Saya had secretly searched for this voice for years and years, but this was the first time the voice was this close. She had to hurry, the terrain was becoming a bit rougher and the area was surrounded by weeds and brambles. The hem of her dress was now dirty and torn and her shoes were soaked and dirty, but the tower came into view.

The girl sat quietly as she was brought another 'meal'. The young man was nervously darting his eyes to and fro, but he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at attention. Danger was near. She smelled the fear- an alluring scent. Before he could shout in protest, her fangs severed his jugular and he made choked, gurgling sounds as the girl sucked the life from him. The room was illuminated in an eerie blue glow.

That was the highlight of her day, so far. She pulled the rag that passed for a dress over her shoulder and went to the window. The only beauty the girl knew was the wonder of the view that waited for her. The sky was bright and the grass was lovely after the recent rain storm. She knew nothing of colors or creatures. What was the point in teaching a test subject after all?

The creature that fed her, Amshel, taught her about her body parts, mainly to help him understand where she felt pain and other sensations. The scent that clung to him told her that he was hers, even though he always threatened her and hurt her. She had never thought to stand up to him, he was the one that fed her and provided for her. The imposing creature had promised her to one day let her out of this place so she could sing her song to the world.

For now, she opted to practice here in the place close to the sky. Her mouth opened and released the haunting melody that made her feel powerful, for once in her terrible life. She thought of the one that locked her up here- that man! He was smaller than Amshel, but she remembered him well. He was small and thin with a mustache and blue eyes. His name was Joel…

She noticed that a figure stood at the front of the lower part of this high place. The girl looked up- she had the most beautiful eyes! She wanted to pluck them from their sockets and stare at them all day. But the girl didn't seem to notice her- she was too high up. Looking frantically for something to toss down and grab the girl's attention, she eyed a pretty blue object on the wall. They were everywhere in this high place. The test subject plucked it from its spot and tossed it down as she began her song again.

Finally, the girl at the bottom of the high place picked up the object and looked up. She called out, "I like your voice."

The subject replied, "Thank you, and I like yours."

"My name is Saya," the pretty-eye girl offered. "What's your name?"

The subject was stunned. "Name?" She flustered with what to say. No one ever spoke to her; they only commanded her and ran experiments. She only ever heard people call her 'the subject'.

"You don't have a name," Saya replied sadly and then brightened, "Then we'll just have to give you a name." She began to pace back and forth in front of the high place as she thought. The subject thought Saya's gown looked like the objects that grew on the stones in her cell.

The subject was brought out of her thoughts when Saya shouted, "I know! We'll call you Diva. Diva, the princess with the beautiful singing voice."

She thought and then responded, "Di-va." She wondered, "I'm Diva?"

"Yes," Saya responded and then asked her, "Don't you ever come out of the tower, Diva?"

"T-tower?" Diva asked.

"Yes," Saya answered as she placed a hand on the wall of the high place.

"Tower," Diva responded. "I can't. I am- I cannot leave."

Saya scrunched her brow as she tried to understand why Diva couldn't leave. The wall of the tower was bathed in an orange glow and Saya noticed the sun was setting and her belly was growling. It was getting late and she didn't want Joel to become cross. "I must go, Diva, but I will come back tomorrow," Saya called as she took off back in the direction of the Zoo.

"Diva," the subject smiled.

Over the next few months, Saya spent every spare moment at the tower. It was usually when Joel sent Hagi on errands in town, which he seemed to be doing more often lately. Normally she'd miss her companion, but she had her own secret to keep.

It saddened Saya to think that her new, wonderful friend knew so little of the world around her. Saya had made her way up the tower and found the oak door that held her new found companion from the outside world. She would sit with her back to that door, among the beautiful blue roses that adorned the walls and speak to Diva through the door for hours. Truth be told, she was often late for supper lately because of this.

One particular morning, she decided to go find Joel some of his favorite flowers, lilies. She noticed that he had been rather melancholy lately and wanted to make him smile. As she approached his office, she heard voices. Quietly, she snuck closer to the slightly opened door and saw Joel was speaking with someone.

"Well, it's very simple," Joel explained, "Saya needs blood to survive."

Another voice questioned, "Why, it's not as if she has lost a lot of blood?" She recognized that voice- she'd know it anywhere. It was Hagi.

"Saya is not like anyone on this planet, her kind survives on blood," Joel explains. He then smiles and reassures, "It's a simple transfusion, Hagi and no one gets hurt."

He turns to look out the window and pulls out his gold watch. A long, sad sigh comes from him as he finally speaks again, "I know that it seems odd, but time has stopped for Saya. I do not believe she will age even one more day, but unfortunately for me, time certainly has been merciless."

Saya clutched the flowers even more as she felt tears prick the back of her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. _What does he mean? _Death was not a familiar concept to the young woman. What frightened her more was the thought that if something happened to Joel, who would look after her- especially knowing that she was so- so different.

She left the lilies by the door and ran off in tears. Hagi would never stick around, knowing what she was.

Saya ran to the only place she could think of- the tower.

Diva didn't understand what was so wrong with drinking blood- she did it all the time. It made her feel strong, but Amshel never let her have too much. She felt weak most of the time because he never let her properly feed. Diva simply listened rather than argue, taking in all the information she could.

"Diva," Saya sobbed as she wiped tears with the back of her hand, "I'm going to get you out of here one day, I promise!"

"Oh Saya," Diva responded, "I would be grateful, but I-I am afraid. Diva was stammering as Saya smiled.

"Diva, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there with you and I won't leave, I promise!"

Saya looked up suddenly as she heard Hagi calling her from far off. He wasn't anywhere near the tower, but Saya still responded. "I must leave, Diva."

"I know, I hear him," Diva responded. She sounded sad as she added, "He- seems fond of you."

"Oh don't be silly," Saya admonished. "It's just Hagi." She took off down the steps and into the brambles and weeds.

Diva smiled after her friend as her fingers gripped the bars of the window. Even though she was shut away from the world and kept from all contact, she could sense it. There was an overpowering connection between Saya and this man named Hagi.

When Saya made it back to the manor, Hagi was calling for her and looking quite concerned. She came up to him and tried to make herself presentable. He turned and caught sight of her. "Where have you been? I have been searching and calling you for nearly an hour!" he asked.

She fingered the ribbon on her dress nervously as she tried to find something other than him to fix her gaze on. "I was… I mean… well… I wanted to… but then…" She grunted in frustration that she couldn't even come up with a good lie.

He rescued her, as usual as he suggested, "Let's take the boat out on the lake. Maybe you can tell me once you've gathered your thoughts."

She sadly nodded as she continued to search for something to stare at. He grabbed her hand and guided her to the boat.

Once he had rowed them to the middle of the lake, he pulled in the oars and tried to catch her attention since she seemed to be looking everywhere but where he was. "Is something wrong, Saya?" he asked.

She gave a heavy sigh and asked, "Do you think I'm strange?"

He stilled his movements. He blinked as he tried to understand where she was going with this.

She finally looked at him and elaborated, "Look at me! I'm nearly 50 years old and I look younger than you." Leaning forward, her hand skimmed the water and the fish in the lake swam hurriedly away. "Everything is afraid of me."

He was startled as she stood up quickly, rocking the boat. She pointedly asked, "Do I frighten you, Hagi?"

The boat pitched to the side, taking on a bit of water. Suddenly concerned for her welfare, he stood quickly and took her in his arms, soothing her. "Of course, I'm not frightened by you, Saya," he reassured.

Her ear was pressed to his chest as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "Your heart beats the same as mine, but why is it that I am so different?" she asked. Her eyes looked up into his, begging for an answer. But her constant companion could give her none. She knew this. The only answers to these questions could only come from Joel and maybe even he didn't know.

The two friends usually stayed up late into the night, just talking or reading to one another. She would often sneak across the hall to his room, like she did when he was a boy. As their conversation turned to the Shakespeare play Joel had wanted them to read, Saya briefly thought of telling Hagi about Diva.

She knew that he had a tendency to worry over her going off alone and that part of the Zoo was considered off limits. Maybe it would be best to stay quiet.

Surely Hagi could see past her disobedience and realize that poor girl was locked away like some kind of prisoner. Diva did nothing wrong- it was unfair for her to be locked up that way. Saya opened her mouth to speak but was surprised when Hagi spoke instead.

"I am sorry I have been away from you so much lately," he said as he looked down at his hands that were clasped between his knees. He explained, "Joel's birthday is next month and he and Amshel are planning a party. I have been out delivering invitations and running errands for them…" He sighed as he finally looked up with sincerity shining in his eyes. "Forgive me, Saya? I have been a poor friend to you."

She smiled and patted his hand, reassuring, "No you haven't, Hagi. You have responsibilities now and Joel and Mr. Amshel rely on you. I don't mind being on my own for a while."

He put his hand over hers and gave her a small smile. "I will make it up to you as soon as the plans are set in place. They shouldn't need me as much then."

She gave him a fake pout and replied, "It better be really good since you've ignored me for so long."

"It will be, Saya. I promise to bring a smile to your lips." He looked into her eyes as he spoke and Saya noticed how his blue-grey eyes seemed to sparkle.

She made her way back to her room wondering why that look always seemed to make her feel so light, like she could float away. Twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers, she entered her room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hagi's eyes snapped open when a shrill scream echoed through the wall. It took him a moment to fully awaken. His attention went straight to the door when the scream started again, followed by sobs. He bolted out of the bed and straight for Saya's room as he donned his shirt and pants.

Saya was having a nightmare.

_She was at the tower once again, on one side of the door, while Diva talked to her from the other side of the door. "Diva, why must you and I be so different from them?" she asked. "I can't keep taking blood from them- isn't that the same as murder?"_

_Diva answered, "But they eat chickens and pigs. Do they care one bit about that being murder? You taught me so much about the world, Saya, but you know so little. We have to survive- just like them. So a few humans have to die, why does that matter?" She thought of the numerous humans that had been brought to her. She'd drain them without a thought to any of the questions Saya had. _

_Saya answered abruptly, "Because it's wrong! I don't know why, but I just know it's wrong."_

_Diva took a moment before responding, "Saya, Amshel told me that they sometimes start huge wars for no good reason…"_

"_Well he's wrong!" Saya snapped back. She wrung her hands in her lap as tears filled her eyes and spilled, Diva just didn't understand. She sighed, "I don't want to fight with you, Diva. Let's agree to not discuss it anymore."_

"_Yes," was all the girl offered._

_Saya recognized the conversation as the one she had with Diva earlier that day. _

_She smiled sweetly as she thought of how happy Diva would be when she was released from that horrible tower. Holding the brass key in her hand, she ran up the steps with sunlight filtering through the many windows of the tower, reflecting off the climbing roses that adorned the walls. As she came closer to the top, the roses went from pink to lavender. When she reached the door, it was surrounded by blue roses._

_Giggling at her magnificent secret, Saya placed the key in the lock. With a turn of the key, the lock fell to the floor. She opened the door and looked inside. A hooded figure sat crouched by the window, not looking up. _

"_You can come out now!" Saya called to her, giddy with excitement._

_The figure moved slightly, commenting, "I'm afraid."_

"_Don't be silly, I'll be with you the whole time," she answered and beamed a glorious smile._

_The figure rose and began to follow her._

_As soon as they reached the base of the tower, Joel, Hagi, and many of the staff members appeared. With a sudden snarl, the figure behind her was upon them. Red splattered her vision and covered the walls. Bodies of those she loved lay on the ground, positioned at impossible angles, splattered in blood. The smell filled her nostrils and her eyes began to burn. _

_What was happening?_

_Her mouth hung open as the figure removed her hood, bodies surrounding her. Saya saw her own reflection, a drop of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. She screamed._

Her eyes snapped open and stared at the man over her. She had no idea who he was, but he smelled… delicious.

Hagi was shocked when she finally opened her eyes. They were glowing rubies, staring not at his face, but his neck. He gasped as he felt every fiber in his being scream at him, "RUN!"

He refused to move. This was his friend and she would not hurt him. He knew this. Instead he held her hands down and reassured softly, "Saya, it was a bad dream- a nightmare. It's over."

Joel arrived in his night cap and robe, followed by Amshel and about half of the staff. Joel and Amshel pushed the staff away from the view as they feared the young man was about to be massacred. The two scientists knew from previous experiments that when the girls' eyes glowed, it meant they were having a blood lust. Saya was breathing in growling pants as she moved her mouth closer to Hagi's throat.

His voice strained as he fought against his instincts, "Saya, it's Hagi. Please, calm down." He released her hand and stroked her hair. "I won't hurt you and I know you won't hurt me."

Her growling pants turned to soft whimpers as her glowing eyes faded back to their usual brown shade. She blinked as she felt the pricking of her fangs disappear. "H-Hagi?" she whimpered. She was suddenly launched herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Joel nodded to Amshel and they motioned for the staff to leave, Amshel following close behind them. Joel stood and watched in amazement. Hagi had completely calmed Saya's blood lust. He knew now that Hagi was more than capable of looking after Saya after he was gone. The way he looked at her at that moment was so beautiful- so filled with adoration and love. _So Hagi has fallen in love. I hope Saya will realize what she feels for him soon. The next phase of the experiment depends on it._

Saya was skipping through the weeds and brambles a month later, her nightmare all but forgotten. Hagi would be gone until noon getting Joel a gift so Saya was left to enjoy herself. She had a plan, though. Amshel was always in his study these days, but she had seen where he put the key to the lock. It was in his desk drawer under his stack of notes. She would retrieve the key in the morning while he was showing the cooks where to place the dishes of food and go over the seating arrangements.

She enjoyed a morning with Diva and then decided to have a walk around the Zoo, since Hagi had not returned. Grabbing a small limb from the ground, she began whacking some of the longer grasses along the trail. She looked up to her left to see the cliffs. They were so beautiful and rugged. Something caught Saya's eye, it was small, red, and growing on the side of the cliffs. She walked to the base of the cliffs and got a better look. Lilies! Red lilies were growing out of the rock, 10 feet from the summit. She had to get them!

Looking at the rocks thoughtfully, Saya realized she'd never be able to climb up the sheer face, but maybe she could climb down from the top. She only needed to get down far enough to get the lilies and then climb back up- simple!

But the lilies would wilt by tomorrow and she really would prefer to give them to Joel freshly picked. She groaned, "Oh no. Hagi plans to spend the entire day with me tomorrow to make up for being gone so much." She sighed and then formed a plan. "I'll just have to find a way to get him here."

The darkness of night began to dissipate in the deep blue of predawn. Saya rose from her bed and slipped on her robe, waiting for the sun to rise. It would be a beautiful day today. Joel's 72nd birthday. Saya smiled as she watched the sky begin to glow pink with the rising sun. She would wake Hagi, but he usually grumbled about being awakened before dawn, so she figured she'd leave him to his rest.

Marie stepped into the room, knowing how Saya enjoyed waking early to get dressed and start her day.

By the time the sun was well into the sky, Saya was up to her usual mischief. Joel had awakened at 8 in the morning, an hour ago, and had asked his personal attendant to awaken Hagi. Saya begged them to let him sleep a bit longer as they had him up well into the night with party preparations, but she knew he'd be upset if he woke too late to spend a bit of time with her.

Saya hurried to Amshel's study. He wasn't there, thankfully. The desk drawer- the object of her search, was slightly open. There it was, under the pages of his studies, the brass key. Saya smiled brightly as she lifted the key and clutched it to her chest. The noise of conversation between a few servants got her attention and she closed the desk drawer before she dashed out of the room.

Hagi was still asleep when she opened the door to his room. She knew she was always welcome here unless the door was locked, which he did periodically lock the door. They had a heated argument over it once. Saya was rather put off that he would have a secret that he wouldn't share with her. But today, the room was unlocked.

Saya stifled a giggle as she caught sight of him sprawled on the bed, still fully clothed in yesterday's attire. He must have been really tired. She shook him gently, "Hagi. Hagi, wake up."

He opened his blue eyes sleepily and rubbed them with his hands. He gave a wide yawn and then his eyes rested on Saya. He sat up abruptly and spoke, "Forgive me for sleeping so…"

She silenced him with a wave of her hand and informed him, "I asked Joel to let you sleep late. He had you up so late last night." She placed a hand over his and said, "I'll let you get ready, Hagi. Then you can reveal your surprise for me."

"Thank you, Saya," he smiled as he watched her leave the room.

Saya ran through the brambles, to the tower, up the stairs, and through the hall to the oak door. The morning sun filtered through the vines of roses that climbed the walls around the door. The lock fell at her feet as she opened the huge door with a long _creak! _ She poked her head in the door and saw a figure wrapped in rags.

"I opened the door!" she called out. The figure didn't respond. "Now you can come sing that pretty song for Joel's birthday party!"

"Saya!" a voice called out.

"That's Hagi," she informed, "he must have come looking for me." She looked back at the figure and reassured, "I have to go, but I'll see you at the party!"

She ran down the steps hurriedly and found Hagi looking for her.

Diva's blue eyes looked down on the scene. The man Saya called Hagi was quite tall and very handsome, but the way he felt for the woman that he handed a pink rose to was clearly evident in his eyes. Her bright blue eyes turned to the open door and her velvety voice uttered, "Joel."

Hagi walked next to Saya as she chatted away about the party and her excitement. She suddenly noticed the picnic basket in his hand and giggling with excitement, "We're going on a picnic!"

He smiled warmly and gave a nod. She sniffed the rose he gave her and giggled as she schemed. "Hagi," she asked, "can we have the picnic at the cliffs?"

His eyes widened as he commented, "Joel has forbidden us…"

She whined as she interrupted him, "Joel this- Joel that… come on Hagi, Joel isn't here. Besides, what kind of trouble can we get into there, anyway?"

Hagi's face became stern, but he nodded regardless. He owed her a bit of fun, being away from her for so long. The thought of where he'd followed her to earlier came back to his mind. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. "Saya, why were you at the castle ruins today?"

She blushed as she thought of her secret, knowing that tone in his voice meant that he didn't approve. "I was… just exploring."

He took a breath and spoke, "You know last year a child fell through the ground there and broke his leg. The ground is weak there, that's why Joel and Amshel have forbidden us to go there."

Saya groaned, "I forbid this! I forbid that!" She turned to him and asked, "Don't you ever get tired of being so obedient, Hagi?"

"It's for our safety, Saya," he responded petulantly.

She knew the mood between them had suddenly gone cold and didn't like it one bit. Reaching out and clutching his sleeve, she smiled at him, "Let's not fight. You're my best friend and I don't like when we argue."

He smiled his response. He didn't like to argue with her either.

They made their way to the cliffs as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Diva meandered through the halls of the manor, it was strangely empty. Humming her song and enjoying the echo of her voice bouncing off the walls, she wandered into a large room full of fluffy pink pillows. "Saya," she cooed as she took in the strong scent of her friend that saturated the room. The scent was mixed with the smell of that man servant, Hagi. Diva shrugged, he was of no consequence.

She noticed a pale blue dress in the closet, her favorite color. She shrugged off the rags and pulled the soft blue cloth over herself. The reflection of herself in the vanity mirror caught her attention. She gasped as she came to press her fingers to the glass. "That is me," she breathed as she realized she looked like Saya, but her eyes were different. "Blue," she cooed. Noticing the hairbrush, she grabbed the silver object and clutched it to her breast. It smelled like Saya.

Her song began again as she wondered through the halls again and came to a large room that smelled strongly of the old man that put her in the tower. "Joel," she snarled.

"Yes," a deep voice answered her from behind. She whirled around to see the man she most feared and loved- Amshel.

"This is Joel's office," he informed. His brow furrowed as he asked, "How is it that you have been released?"

Fear held Diva in place, clutching the hairbrush, and shut her mouth tight.

He grabbed her forcefully and began dragging her from the room. "I don't know how you got out, but I will find out and you will never get out again."

She suddenly found an inner strength and lashed out, tearing away from him. "NO!" she shouted as he was stopped mid-lunge. She blinked with surprise, but didn't know why he had stopped.

He shook his head and then rushed her again. This time, she dodged him and he crashed into the desk. She jumped onto the desk as he came to her and grabbed her leg. She thrashed out and kicked him with all her strength, sending him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

She smiled wickedly as she began to run the silver brush through her hair. It felt good and she began to cheerfully hum as she noticed the candle. She clutched the brush to her chest again as she swept her free hand though the dancing flame. As she shifted to see it better, she scrunched her nose at the strong scent of something offensive. It came from where Amshel was sprawled. She knew nothing about the kerosene lamp that had been shattered on the ground by her feet. She threw the candle at the smell, hoping to make it leave, somehow. The wall next to Amshel erupted in flames as she turned to leave.

On the desk by the door, she spotted a beautifully decorated book with an image of her tower on the cover. There were gold sweeping letters that she couldn't read. She gathered the pretty book in her arms and left the hairbrush in its place.

Hearing the happy voices outside, Diva wondered out of the room as flames licked the door from behind her.

Saya watched as Hagi climbed down the face of the cliff. She didn't understand why it should be _him_ to climb down, it was _her _gift to Joel after all. He was reaching for the flowers next to him, the one's that weren't as dark or pretty. "No! No!" she called down as he looked back up to her. She pointed a few feet from him and called, "Those over there."

He stretched out and missed. Changing his footing, he reached further and clasped the stem of the red lily with a triumphant smile. It wasn't to last. The rock gave way beneath his hand and with a look of terror on his face, he fell into the ravine below.

Saya screamed, "Hagi!" She ran as fast as her feet could carry her with tears streaming from her eyes chanting, "Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay."

He wasn't breathing and staring sightlessly at the sky. A stream of blood leaked from his mouth as blood poured from the back of his head, coloring the ground crimson. "So much blood," she breathed as she came to her knees by him.

"_It's a simple transfusion." Joel's words echoed in her mind._

"_Why?" Now Hagi's voice joined his. "It's not as if she's lost a lot of blood."_

Hagi had lost a lot, far too much. "Maybe," she reasoned as she reached into his jacket, "if I give him some of my blood." Her hand came back and opened his pocket knife. She cut her palm.

Hagi heard her voice calling to him, she sounded so very sad. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't move. "Please don't cry. It doesn't hurt anymore." It seemed like only moments before the blackness thickened and he felt as if he was going to fall asleep.

A strong metallic taste filled his mouth and began to burn his throat. It shot through his limbs and his heart clenched in his chest. He felt his body bending and contorting at impossible angles, bones shattering and regenerating, organs shifting and changing. _My god this must be hell! _He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he was at the mercy of whatever force came over him. Suddenly blackness consumed him. He slept for the last time.

Saya was mortified as she watched Hagi's body writhe and spasm. Trying to hold his head in her hands, she cried, "Hagi what's happening?" With one last impossible twist, his body fell back and he went completely still. She leaned her head to his chest again and heard no heartbeat. "What have I done?" she whispered.

Leaping to her feet, Saya raced back to the manor with his blood on her dress. She screamed out as tears streaked her face, "Joel! Mr. Amshel! Anybody! Please, Hagi's hurt!" Clearing the forest, she came to a horrible sight.

Diva came into the courtyard and was met with a most intoxicating smell. Having been starved for decades, the girl felt her fangs prick her lips and a devious smile stretched across her face. Her eyes glowed as she made short work of the humans. "So… hungry…" she murmured as her mind drowned out the terrified screams.

Her hunger finally sated, she crouched on top of a pile of bodies. There he was, clutching his chest with a feeble old hand. That- man! "Joel," she growled as she moved toward him.

Saya came to the clearing and gasped in horror- the mansion was engulfed in flames. Her eyes were drawn to the party that had been completely destroyed. Bodies… blood, so much blood. Blue eyes- glowing… staring. Joel dead. Blue eyes glowing. "Di-Diva," she stammered as she stepped back.

The girl looked just like her! Blue eyes instead of brown looked back at Saya. Hagi had come up to the scene with a line of blood drying in the corner of his mouth. His home- their home was engulfed in flames. He looked so very sad, but Saya was focused in front of her.

Diva let off a maniacal laugh as Amshel came up behind her. He informed the group, "You are sisters- twins, destined to fight one another for dominance over the world." He regarded Hagi coolly, sensing a new strength in the boy- Saya's chevalier. Lifting Diva in his arms, his body transformed into a monster that looked to have come straight from the bowels of hell and flew off.

Saya fell to the ground and screamed. Hagi was at her side in a heartbeat, but their brief respite was short-lived. A group of survivors came at them, wielding pitchforks and torches.

Hagi's vision became shrouded in red as he felt an overwhelming need to protect Saya. The next thing he knew, he was airborne, snapping necks and slashing with a new weapon- his claws! The haze cleared as he realized he had his teeth sunk into a man's neck and he was gulping down mouthfuls of blood! He dropped the man in horror as his body sagged from the exertion and shock.

Saya crumpled on the ground, covering her mouth in horror. The pain from the fall and his transformation, the Zoo burning down, Joel's demise- none of it hurt as much as the way she was looking at him. He tried to go to her, but she lifted the object nearest to her as a shield- a book. _Joel's Diary_ was scrolled on the front cover in gold embossed letters. "Stay away," she cried.

Hagi withdrew his hand as if he'd been burned. "Saya, please," he pleaded. "It's only me. I would never hurt you and you would never hurt me- remember?"

She sobbed as she lowered the book with tears spilling down her soot covered cheeks. Not looking at him, she asked, "Did- did my blood… do this to you?"

He was at her side in a heartbeat. "I- I don't know," he responded. Taking the book from her, he thought aloud, "Maybe this book can tell us."

The pair read through the diary with shocked expressions. Diva was a test subject and so was Saya. Half-way through the diary, Saya stood and wondered into the smoldering remains of her childhood home, Hagi following close behind with the book in his arms. When she found her room, she was grateful the flames had not completely destroyed it. The sword Joel had given her as a gift for her recent birthday was still in its place. She unsheathed it and fisted her long hair.

Hagi looked on, his face completely expressionless as she ran the razor sharp blade through the midnight strands. Her severed hair fell to the floor in a pool of black. Her voice was strong and determined, "I don't want to look like her."

She turned to him as he hefted the cello onto his shoulder, "Hagi, you do not have to come with me."

"I want to," his response was immediate.

She gave him a tight, grateful smile, "Thank you."

_End_

**A/N Okay it was a sweet one and very sad. I hope you enjoyed my take on what happened while they were at the Zoo! Please leave a review to tell me whether you liked it or not. **


End file.
